Ten Wizard Fiends
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: "Big surprise was for me, because during that mission, not only did I learn of such thing but I also got to know that my father was in between those holding the feared title." Three-shot. Implied NatsuxErza, GrayxLucy and AlzackxBisca. NovaxKaki too.
1. The start of a 'normal' mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its ****characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own**** Nova Scarlet, Kaki Dragneel, Relio Connell, Mary Fullbuster, the Ten Wizard Fiends and the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Wizard Fiends<strong>**.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p>Ten Wizard Fiends.<p>

It was during one S-class mission that I took along with Kaki and two other of my guild-mates; a few days ago, when I came to hear the name for the first time.

My name is Nova Scarlet, eighteen years old, S-class mage of Fairy Tail and daughter of Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet.

And I cannot say that I felt good in hearing a new thing about the vast and diverse world in which I was, saying it better I was shocked and enraged. Since the term spoke of the ten most powerful and skilled Mages in the world that worked for evil purposes and against the legal guilds, the Council of Mages and the Kingdom of Fiore.

A Mage that is granted this title by the Chairman of the Magic Council is looked like a menace for the magic world in its entirety and must be eliminated before it can do something to change the world as we know it or destroy it.

Though, the term must not be inferred as that strength is the only qualification for this title, due to the existence of several incredibly powerful mages from dark guilds that; even if they are a menace, they don't qualify to it because the ones earning this title are only those that openly attacked the Magic Council and its members.

Thing that I didn't know about, I knew about the Ten Wizard Saints; since mom was one of them, but I hadn't expected it to be a similar term for the other side.

The most wanted list; which I knew about, everyone knew about them, several mages that were searched by the S-class mages of the legal guilds to be imprisoned and to stop them before they could do something to make them earn the title of which I'm now talking about.

Big surprise was for me, because during that mission, not only did I learn of the term but I also got to know that my father was in between those holding the feared title.

My father! Who was so kind and loving to me and my mom now that we reunited a menace for the magic world?

Okay, he committed several mistakes in the past, but now; he wasn't even thinking about doing something of the sort again. He even helped our guilds several times that we were in a pinch and my mother and the others weren't around to help us, he even helped us defeat strong dark guilds that were truly planning to destroy Fiore and the world!

Well, sidetracked again, sorry. Let's start from the beginning.

It all started when Kaki; who was now seventeen years old, exclaimed his need to do an S-class mission to test what the training with my father did to his capabilities. I complied to his request, being that I was curious to what my father's magic looked like; I shared many afternoons witnessing their trainings but my dad or Kaki never got to use their magic to fight against each other, and that I was in need of paying my rent… it was either that or going back to live with my mom, which was out of question.

Or live with my dad… on the forest… with nature as your only sustenance… forget it, I love my father but not his way of life.

So we embarked on the journey to investigate some strange occurrences on an island that was on the ocean at the other side of the kingdom, talking and sharing the time that we had together during that mission.

My normal partners; the ones with whom I did missions before Kaki entered the team, were Relio Connell; an ex-quip wizard like me but with mastery in the field of The Gunner, and Mary Fullbuster; a Celestial Spirit mage that is daughter of Lucy-nee and uncle Gray and apprentice of the first. They are both sixteen years old.

Relio is a young man of average height with long green hair, which has a shade of dark green to it and its slide back. His eyes have a brownish purple hue to them. His outfit consists of a long brown coat; his father didn't want to give him his old poncho for some strange reasons, covering his entire body, together with a sweat shirt, torn pants held up by a studded belt with a two-crossed-guns-shaped buckle, and simple boots. And he has a case on his right hip, attached to a belt, in which he usually keeps the gun that his father give to him as present a few years ago.

Relio is a kind young man, I've never seen him doubt his allegiance to the guild or us; his team partners, and he's always at the vanguard when something happens… even if his strength isn't much to confront the enemies that we sometimes have.

And Mary? Well, Mary for starters is really Maria; we call her Mary out of affection that we have for her, and she has brown eyes and long dark hair that goes down to her waist and is usually tied back in a high ponytail with a different colored ribbon each time that we go out on a mission. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body… Not that I'm interested in her appearance or anything, it's just to give a good description.

She usually wears a dark purple t-shirt with an unbuttoned black shirt over it, dark gray cargo pants held up by a normal belt and black boots. Yes, she dresses like a guy, but I never questioned her about it; being that I dress with armor and the only thing that says that I'm a woman are my black skirt, my own set of large… breasts and luscious legs.

Sidetracking, ugh! Going back to Mary, she has the attitude of her father; a laid-back personality that often turns to a serious one when the time calls for it. So don't let her laid-back personality fool you, she has a more cautious attitude towards life that everyone else I know, and deals with problems carefully. I'm not in the best of terms most of the time with her but we have a friendly rivalry, and while we can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, we are actually concerned about each other. At least from my part, that's true. For what I witnessed, she is really concerned about us; her comrades, and is truly loyal towards the guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then.

You would love to hear that she has inherited his father's stripping habit, don't you? Well, she hasn't, take that you perverts!

"When will arrive? I'm getting tired…" I heard Kaki said after some minutes since we restarted our walk towards the port from where we would take the ship to the island in trouble, I clenched my teeth in annoyance at his constant questioning of our time arrival to the port city but answered him with what little patience I had left.

"We'll get there shortly, Kaki, see? The ocean is not too far away." And I was right, from the road in which we were walking, the sea could be seen perfectly; it wouldn't take too much time to reach the place.

Oh! Now that I think about it, I forgot to tell you about Kaki!

Kaki is… is… like my father when younger but not like him completely, it's what my mom and Master say every time that I ask them about their opinion towards him... which doesn't help me much. But, from my point of view, Kaki is a nervous looking boy that reveals to have his backbone when one gets to know him or the situation needs it; going to such extremes sometimes that it even amazes my mother. Loyal to the guild that once was home of his older step-brother; my dad, he doesn't hesitate to put his chest in between danger and those that cannot defend themselves. Showing a caring side to those that need it and a hard side when something doesn't feels right for him. Though, he's an idiot sometimes… same as my dad.

What about his appearance? His choose of clothing changed a lot since he arrived a few months ago, the day when my father revealed himself to me and he and my mother solved out theirs differences… somehow.

Sidetracking Nova, sidetracking won't get you anywhere.

He now dresses like my father used to but with some small differences, a black waistcoat with blue trimmings over his chest with a white t-shirt underneath, short blue trousers that go down to his knees and a wide blue wristband on his right wrist and sandals along with a scarf that looks exactly like the one my father gave to me before going out on this mission.

He dresses like that now because my father told him that it was better suited for the kind of magic that they use; something that makes me realize why dad doesn't use his magic now, with that strange attire that he has, he probably doesn't feel comfortable using his magic or he's consciously avoiding the need to use it.

"Nova-san, we're here already." I heard Relio say to me in his formal way of speech, I looked at him from over my shoulder and nodded, crossing my eyes with all the members of the team before heading together to the port.

Walking calmly down the street we realize that something was wrong, not a single person was in view and the houses looked abandoned from months prior to the day we arrived. Looking back again, Mary and Relio were thinking along the same lines than me, but looking at Kaki, I felt the urge to slice the guy in half! He couldn't be whistling like nothing when the city was obviously deserted and it shouldn't be like that.

"Kaki! Pay attention, dammit!" I scolded at him, making him turn his head in my direction with a questioning and frightened look; he looked around and saw what we saw, shrugging like it was normal and continued down the road much to mine and Mary's chagrin. "Kaki!"

"What! ? The people are hiding from us! So what?" He said half scared-half annoyed, much to our surprise, I forgot that he had strengthened senses like my father. I walked close to him and whispered to him close to his ear.

"Are you sure?" He nodded while getting away from me a little; I closed the gap between us and whispered to him again. "Do you sense any danger close to us?"

"N-no…" He said, blushing slightly at every time that I got close to him while he stepped back. I stopped closing the gap but grabbed him from the scarf to drag him back towards the group, the other two expecting to hear what we talk.

"Kaki says that the people are hiding from us, but that there's no danger close…" Both mages nodded in understanding and; releasing Kaki's scarf, we continued our road to the port; looking to our sides for precaution, we couldn't relay in the new Dragon-Slayer's still improving sense of smell. But much to our surprised, we arrived to the boat safely, no harm from an unknown danger or from the people in hiding. "Let's get on the boat and go that island, whatever is troubling the people in there, is obviously troubling the people from this city…"

* * *

><p><em>An hour or two after rowing towards the island…<em>

"Okay, we reached the place; let's prepare to spend the night in here…" The only answer I received were the loud panting and sounds of harsh breathing coming from my teammates, turning around to look at them, I found them lying tiredly on the sand; their arms stretched for some reason that I couldn't discern. "What's wrong?"

"P-please… let us rest… for a minute… or a day… Nova-san…" Relio said in between pants, Mary and Kaki nodding to his words. I raised an eyebrow at their request but nodded after remembering that while I steadied the course, they were rowing to the rhythm of the snapping of my fingers… which was rather fast now that I thought about it. Blushing slightly at my mistake, I coughed in my fist and told them that I would start to seek for food close by while they rested; but remarking them that the second they felt better they should; must, go to look for branches to make some fire and prepare the tents to sleep.

"Aye sir!" They said in return to me… a nostalgic feeling coming from my heart when I heard those words… but that I shrugged away when I saw the sun setting on the horizon. I walked through the forest of the island for a good amount of time and so far I was only able to find fruits, and not enough to satiate the surely big appetite of my teammates.

"What do we have here?" I heard a voice behind me, startling me and making throw what I was carrying; I summoned a sword and turned around but I found nothing. Only the path that I walked… and an uncomfortable silence that sent shivers down my spine, I had a bad feeling about that place.

"Who's there! ?" I asked loud enough while eying my surroundings, nothing could be heard in the forest until a wicked laughter echoed from the direction that I was heading to before the voice startled me. "Show yourself!"

"Why? I'm fine like this…" The voice said before laughing again. "Don't tell me that you're scare, young woman?"

"I'm not scared of something that hides from view, coward!" The laughter echoed once again, sending another shiver down my spine and making clench my teeth and the hand in which I held my sword tighter.

"I didn't use insults, young woman, why don't you respond with the same cordiality?" I raise my sword and pointed it in the direction that the road went, the weapon showing that I was starting to shake in fear for not knowing what was in front of me… until something came to my mind. I let a smirked appeared in my face, I was such a genius. "Why are you smirking, young woman?"

"Because your time in hiding is about to come to an abrupt stop, annoying voice!" I called my magic and changed to my mom's and mine favorite armor, the Heaven Wheel's armor; summoning 20 swords, I started to make them twist around me in a circle that grew in width with every complete spin. The voice taken by surprise, started to call for me to stop, thing that I didn't do because of getting back at the shivers it made me felt a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhhh!"<p>

I heard the voice of Nova far in the distance talking loudly a few minutes ago, I paid it little attention to it since I was trying to complete the task that she gave to us before going deep into the forest on her own and leaving us back to recover or breaths. The sun was setting and we needed to have everything ready for when she came back, but, when I heard the loud scream coming from where she was, I dropped what I was carrying and started to run to where she was; fear that something might had happened to her while she was away present on my mind. 'Shit! Why did always goes far away on her own! ?"

Though… what I found wasn't exactly what I was expecting to see, she was safe, yes, but…

"Nova… Next time stay with us, okay?" I said while walking close to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, clearly sensing her embarrassment and seeing the red blush that was spreading through her cheeks that was the same color of her hair. She cut down a good portion of the forest to discover a young boy whom was hiding from her and frightening her with a dark-scary voice that he was able to make by talking through a leaf that was folded into a tube. I walked away from the place like I saw nothing and when I saw my new teammates running towards me with questions about what the scream was about, I only shook my head and told them to forget about it.

"And the red-head? Is she alright?" The girl called Mary asked me with a concerned-threatening voice, I nodded and grabbed both of them by the shoulders when passing in between them, dragging them away from the place while they thrash like the little kids they were for me; and screamed to me to release them. "Hey! Let us go! We need to see if Nova is alright!"

"She's fine Parry…"

"Mary!"

"Mary, don't worry, she'll come to join us with the food shortly…" Nonetheless, I didn't stop dragging them; it could be helpful to use them as training weight, right? Thought, when I felt a hand grabbing my… behind and pinch it, I couldn't stop the urge to scream in shock and pain, and release both of my teammates from my grasp in a slight moment of carelessness. But turning around quickly, I grabbed them both by the collar of their clothes before they could get any further. "Goddammit! When I say that she's fine, she's fine! Don't you get it! ?"

"Of course we get it, flame-brain! But we need to check for ourselves!" I felt a vein popping up in my forehead at the mention of the insult and releasing Relio I clenched my hand into a fist and hit Mary square on the head, making her writhe in pain. Relio took the chance… to sit on a side and witness the fight that was about to come. "What was that for! ?"

"I didn't use insults, celestial dumbass!"

"Oh yeah! ? Then what did you said just now, brain slayer! ?" I crashed my forehead against hers and grabbed her hands when she brought them to punch me. Our teeth clenched and our heads trying to win an unspoken challenge of head wrestling… if that how it could be called.

"What you heard…" I stopped clenching my teeth and crashing my forehead against hers, a clearly pensive look on my face. "I cannot think of any more insults…"

"Ha! I won!" She said while jumping in joy to her victory… even if it wasn't really a complete victory, in my opinion. She stopped and pointed her finger at me, a smile settling on her face while she scowled. "Now we'll see what's wrong with Nova!"

"There's something wrong with me?" Oh, there she was, recomposed for the past humiliation she received at the hands of the kid that was now standing next to her. Our partners screaming in surprised at her sudden appearance, turned their heads to see her but later turned to see the kid that she brought along with her.

"Who's that boy, Nova-san?" Asked Relio while getting close to him and looking at the kid with curious eyes. I saw Nova's face blushing again slightly before walking past us to the shore where our boat was, avoiding meeting eyes with any of us or answering the questions threw in her direction. Punching me lightly on my arm when she saw me smirking mockingly at her, this was going to be so much fun!

Or… at least… that's what I thought at the moment.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is, another two-shot regarding the daughter of your favorite pairing.<strong>

**It wasn't hard to came up with this idea, I just realize that since there were Ten Wizard Saints, it could be possible that there were Ten Wizard Fiends... and that unfortunately for Nova and her mother, Natsu was one of them.**

**Yeah, yeah, I know, having Natsu as a bad guy doesn't sound well. But it's just for what he did... which I cannot give much detail about.**

**Okay, enough writing, enjoy this story my fellows!**

**Saludos.  
><strong>


	2. The Fallen Saint

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its ****characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own**** Nova Scarlet, Kaki Dragneel, Relio Connell, Mary Fullbuster, Davis Brenner, the Ten Wizard Fiends and the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Wizard Fiends<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p><em>The next day, alone at the camp was Relio...<br>_

I woke up while yawning, rubbing my eyes from sleep and turning to see if Mary was still sleeping or woke up before me, the sleeping bag was empty; she woke up earlier… probably to beat Nova into it… I sighed tiredly while shaking my head in disappointment, Mary was a mature girl but she acted like a little kid most of the time.

I got out of the tent and looked at my surroundings, it was morning, the sun was shining, the water looked perfect to dive in it but my partners and the kid that we found yesterday weren't around. I called for their names, walking along the beach to search for them and came up with nothing; the island wasn't big but I couldn't abandon our tents, provisions and the boat alone to look out for them. "I guess I'll have to wait for them to appear…"

I would give them up to midday before leaving the camp alone and starting to search for them around the island, if something I learned while going in missions with the two women was that they usually wanted some time for themselves and to explore the place before starting officially with the mission.

I stopped there… Kaki also came with us, where was he?

I smiled knowingly.

He was probably keeping an eye out for the girls, guarding them from afar when he surely said that he was going to do something else; I chuckled lightly at the thought, it was no mystery to me that he liked the scarlet haired mage. I was oblivious to it though, until my dad told me a few days ago that he looked at himself and mom every time that Kaki and Nova were together.

I asked him why did he meant by that, but he only blushed and shook his head to me, saying that I was too young to know. Strange, though mom wasn't troubled in telling me why, it seemed that my father and she were too shy to confess their feelings for each other when they were younger and that was why he felt nostalgia at looking at my friends.

I laughed.

Then it was just a matter of time before the two came up from their shyness or obliviousness.

* * *

><p><em>With Kaki...<em>

I watched Nova walking through the forest with her eyes close, enjoying the calm of the place and exploring it before officially starting our mission as she always did; I frown at it, she was weird in that aspect…

Though…

That wasn't the only thing. She had a strange fascination for sweets; especially for blueberry cake, she likes to be praise about her achievements as a mage, she holds her father and mother in deep love and high respect, and she doesn't like it when someone said something bad about them… She was also clumsy sometimes too, but we never say anything about it for fear of her wrath.

"Kaki, I know you're there, come and join me." I released a high pitch screamed when I heard her under me, looking down I found her chuckling lightly at my reaction much to my annoyance; her voice calling me almost made me fell from the tree in which I was to the ground! I sighing in defeat, I jumped down and crossed my arms, expecting her to guide me now that she had me at her side; which she did. "What were you doing?"

"Looking after you idiot, don't walk with your eyes close through some place in which there could danger…" I said scolding her, a chuckle being her only answer to my words which made me blush and look somewhere else to calm it down. But I had a question for her now that we were here. "Why do you walk with your eyes close in this kind of places?"

"To feel them, I don't exactly know how to put it but, I feel strangely stronger after doing that…" I raise an eyebrow at her words, stronger? How?

"Does it have something to do with our mutual friend?" I asked while avoiding to say his name, being that the last time we did, there were some other mages closer and they weren't exactly happy at hearing it. She shrugged at my question, not giving a clear answer because there was none that she could gave me; it could be possible, yes, as it couldn't be. "Then… It's something that only you have?"

"Perhaps, I told you that I don't know…" She said trying to cut short the topic, I tilted my head to a side and watched the trees that were around us; nothing seemed out of the ordinary so far.

"But you surely thought about it, right? And came up with your own conclusions…" She stopped and turned around to look at me with a scowl on her face, making me shut my mouth close if I wanted to survive the day before turning back and continuing down the road. "Sorry…"

"Don't worry." Was all she said before a tremor in the earth alerted us both of some incoming danger, it looks like whatever was causing trouble here and in the port city was about to show itself. Raising my head, I started to smell and hear my surroundings to get a better track of from where the shaking was happening; it looked like it came from the place in which we made camp. My eyes widened in realization, Relio was alone in there! "To the boat…!"

I screamed to my partner but to my surprised, she was already heading there. I looked in complete shock at her before snapping out of it and running behind her, our partner was good but not good enough to hold alone for a long period of time an S-class enemy.

When we arrived, Relio was shooting at the ground in an attempt to make whatever was under to come up without succeeding; I ran to him after seeing that Nova was now in her Heaven's Wheel armor and floating above the ground in a safe distance, and screamed for him to stop. "Hey! Stop! We're here, save energy for when it reveals itself!"

"But he already did!" I looked in shock at his words, looking at Nova to see if she heard what our friend said to what she nodded in return. Then we just needed to wait. But I couldn't help asking Relio if he saw what we were about to fight. He said that it was a young man in its late twenties, brown hair, dark eyes and a black cloak that had a symbol similar to Nova's mother mark of the wizard saints on its back; only that this one was red and in place of the cross, it had a demon's face with horns.

Was he talking seriously? I never heard of something like that in the short time that I was introduced to the rules and laws of the organized magic world in which Fairy Tail was in. But if what he said was true, then this one was something serious and not one to take lightly.

"Move out of there! Kaki! Relio!" We heard Nova said to us before something came from the ground and tied us together with some strange ropes, I growled in anger at the cowardly move and turned to look at the sand when a figure started to came from under it; it was that man that our partner talked about and it was laughing madly at us.

"Seems like Fairy Tail's new generation is weaker than what I thought…" He said smugly to us, I clenched my teeth in anger at seen him laugh of the guild that was now home to me and its members, struggling to break free from its bindings with my fire magic but when I tried to, the ropes tightened their hold on us. The man shook his head in mild amusement, walking calmly toward us while clapping his hands at my attempt to free myself and my partner. "Nice try boy, but not good enough; these ropes tight their hold on their prey whenever they sense this one trying to free itself with magic…"

"Then I'll use my own strength!" I screamed to him before trying it, but a snapped of his fingers made the ropes tightened again; he laughed at my second attempt while I breathed hard.

"I wouldn't recommend it…" He said before dodging a barrage of swords threw in his direction with a long jump back, if we weren't in condition of fighting, then Nova would take care of the guy while Mary freed us… speaking of the devil, where was she! ?

"Guys!" And there she was, running to where we were with a golden key on hand and summoning a man dressed in a horse's costume with a bow and arrows as his only weapon. She ordered him to break our bindings and he did as he was told, firing three arrows at the strange ropes and successfully freeing us, I grinned and gave a thumb up to her while I ran to help Nova fight the strange man and she took care of Relio; who looked worse for wear.

* * *

><p><em>Going with Nova...<em>

"Close, not close, almost close; hey, are you even trying?" The guy said to me in a bored tone, much to my annoyance, I threw every weapon in my arsenal at him and latter directed the already used ones at him from different directions but he avoided them like they were thrown at him in slow motion. I clenched my teeth and prepared to change to my purgatory armor, surprising him when I did so, and receiving a question that didn't surprise me. "Are you by chance, daughter of Erza Scarlet?"

"Yes, my name is Nova Scarlet." I said proudly to him, expecting him to cower in fear and hide so it could leave us to recover but the next thing he said earned him a shocked look from me.

"Then you're daughter of Natsu Dragneel too, right? Oh! Such luck! Who would have thought that I would get the chance to fight the daughter of the fallen saint! ?" Fallen Saint? I never heard of it from father, he was surely trying to get on my nerves to make me less focus on the fight.

"Stop rambling nonsense! My father was never a Wizard Saint to begin with!" He raise an eyebrow at my words, letting an hysterical laugh overtake him before calming down and shaking his head at me in a disapproval manner.

"Don't tell me that you don't know?" A gust of wind passed through us, moving the trees and bushes softly before picking up its pace.

"Know what?" The gust of wind grew in strength, making me narrow my eyes to avoid getting dirt in them; the strange man laughing harder before smiling deviously.

"That he is a…" At that moment, the gust of wind stopped and a column of fire emerged from the ground, heading all the way to the sky before breaking up and revealing that there was someone inside of it. I widened my eyes in surprised, it was my father!

* * *

><p><em>Inside the whirlwind of fire, Natsu stands alone...<em>

"She doesn't need to know that, Davis…" I said to the shocked man in front of me, stepping close to him when the whirlwind of fire broke up completely; he backed away when he realized that I wasn't an illusion.

"N-natsu! What are you doing here! ?" He asked me, fear dripping from all over his body that I smelled distastefully. I frown at him before raising a hand and engulfing it with black flames, my frown deepening when I saw him trying to run away.

"Taking care of the garbage…" I shoot out a small ball of flames to him that hit him square on the back, stopping him completely before he could even hide on the ground; I walked closer to him, grabbing him strongly by the neck and looking at him with my most fierce eyes. "If she's going to find out, then she'll find out through me… Not from some low scumbag!"

The body that I was holding turned to sand and slipped from my grasp, making me realize that he was able to make a copy of himself with his magic before my fire got to him; looking around I sensed him trying to come up behind my daughter. I moved quickly to stop him but he was faster, using his magical bindings to immobilize her and letting a cocky grin spread over his face when he heard her screaming in pain for the pressure its bindings did to her.

"Not lucky, blessed! I got the chance to kill the daughter of the one and only Natsu Dragneel in front of him no less!" He said while snapping his fingers once to tightened the hold once more, I growled dangerously at him for what he was daring to do. "Okay girl, since you don't know, let me _enlighten _you!"

"Stop! Or you will regret it!" I screamed viciously at him, another growl being heard when he whispered what I didn't want her to know close to her ear.

"He's known as the fire-bearer or Ignifer, the fallen saint and the strongest of the Ten Wizard Fiends!" I let an outrageous roar out, startling the dark mage and my daughter; before running full speed at him and hitting him on the chest with a fist engulfed in black flames that burned through his clothes to his skin. Sending him crashing unstopped towards the beach, where he stopped thanks to his magical ropes help which didn't last long; when he stood up from the ground, coughing out blood and holding his chest with both hands in the place where my strike hit, I was walking to him surrounded in the black flames that made me so infamous eighteen years ago.

My face was unreadable, my cloak and the bandages covering my body were starting to change thanks to the black flames into the attire that I hadn't use for years; the attire that I used when I was named a Wizard Saint.

Elegant yet simple robes, consisting of a black, long tunic, with gold stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar and large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front, over a white shirt, and matching pants and shoes; the medallion that showed me as a wizard saint hanging from a chain on my neck.

"You can ask for forgiveness, you can ask for mercy, but you'll get none;" I said darkly to him, stopping in front of him and pressuring him to kneel before me with my magic. "Death and years of suffering is all that you'll get; Davis Brenner, any last words?"

"S-screw y-you!" He said before spitting on my shoes and laughing in front of me with an insane look on his face, I shook my head in disappointment and pity before raising a hand in front of his face and moving it to touch his forehead with my index and heart fingers; the skin starting to burn at the contact.

"Farewell Davis, I hope to never see you again." Withdrawing my fingers from his forehead and letting the black flames around me settled down, I watched how his body was covered with charcoal after a minute of screams of pain and thrashing on the sand before completely stopping. Only the muffled screams of pain being heard from inside of the black carcass; it was done, my attire went back to my light brown cloak and bandages after the flames finally died down completely.

I turned around to see if there were any witnesses and found the entire group of young mages looking at me with shocked and fearful expressions, I sighed sadly, now Nova knew the truth and not because I told her… even though I wasn't going to tell her until I found myself in my deathbed. I started to call the whirlwind of fire to get out of the place quickly but Nova and Kaki tackling me before I was able to do the recitation, stopped me completely. They were both holding my arms stretched to my sides while looking down at me with angry faces, I was shocked of their strength and when I was about to talk my way out of their binding; they hit me on the face full-force. "Where are you planning to go! ?"

I fell unconscious.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter and guess what? This story turned to a three-shot! I don't know if the term is valid but I'll use to name this three chapters story.<strong>

**So? What do you think?**

**Next time, surely some narration from Mary's point of view.**

**Enjoy it my fellows!**

**Saludos!  
><strong>


	3. Doing More

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its ****characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own**** Nova Scarlet, Kaki Dragneel, Relio Connell, Mary Fullbuster, Truth Tell Spell, the Ten Wizard Fiends and the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Wizard Fiends<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p><em>Natsu's POV<em>

'_Do you like the future, Natsu?' A voice said with some hint of sadness. 'Your wife hates you, your daughter doesn't know what to think of you, your guild doesn't want to have anything to do with you an__d you're the most wanted mage in the world…'_

'_So? I'm starting to make up things with Erza and my daughter, I found Igneel and Kaki and the guys in Fairy Tail don't attack me on sight as before; I don't think that this future is as bad as you put it…' I answered while trying to see if I could find the owner of that voice that sounded so familiar, everything was dark and even my senses were having troubles to discover the exact position of the speaker._

'_What you did in the past will always come back to haunt you, Natsu; in time, what took you almost two decades to fix will broke again and you'll end up alone…'_

'_That's a positive thought, with Erza and Nova I could end up dead and with my extremities in Fiore's four points…' The voice let out a small chuckle._

'_You never seem to lose your optimism, but thinking positive of the future will not help you, Natsu, not always; you must do more…'_

'_What do you mean? More like what?' I asked, but the voice only chuckled again and disappeared; leaving me alone in the dark. 'Hey! Answer me dammit!'_

"I'll give you an answer all right!" I woke up with a start, eyes opened wide in shock and looked up; the daughter of Gray and Lucy was yelling and raising her hand at me. "Wake up!"

*Slap!*

"That was unnecessary…" I said while standing the stinging pain in my cheek, unable to rub the hurt spot with my hand; I was tied down on the ground, the team of mages around me looking down at me. I looked away, unable to stand the hard eyes that my daughter and… step-brother? Gave to me, I knew they wanted answers but that meant revealing a lot of info that they would not like.

"Father, start talking, or else…" She said threateningly to me, a dangerous glint coming from her eyes at the same time that she summoned one of her many swords. I arched an eyebrow at her, before looking away from her again and keeping my mouth shut… that was, until Kaki forced me to do it… in a way to much like my older self.

"Damn it brother! Talk!" He said while kicking me in the groin, such luck was mine, I deadpanned at the low blow and later asked them to put me in a more comfortable position; I was moved close to a tree, the thing serving to lean my back against it. I cleared my throat, looked at everyone in the eye and later closed mine, visualizing the moment in which the title of 'saint' was given to me.

* * *

><p><em>Era; nineteen years ago<em>

_The place was in celebration, the people was running around from here and there to watch the parade that the council was holding on the main road that lead to its headquarters; rune knights positioned in a close line at both sides of the road, trying to hold off the people that wanted to salute the hero that saved them… the one that discovered the reason behind why the foreigners were attacking and later defeated them, one by one… the one that was first suspected of treason… the one… that was about to be granted the title of Wizard Saint._

_The caravan transporting the mage appeared on sight down the road, the people going into frenzy when they realized that it was the one that they were expecting, the ten best officers of the rune knights escorting it while doing demonstrations of their ability. It was a day to celebrate._

_The caravan then stopped in front of the council's building, where a large stage was set-up to make the ceremony public and where Guran Doma and his council of mages was waiting for the young man that was about to receive the important title._

_The door opened, a foot came out with a hand and later a bunch of pink hair before showing the hero of Fiore, a mage from the troublesome guild of Fairy Tail and one of its S-class mages. _

_Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel._

_With an attire completely different from the one that he always used, elegant yet simple robes, consisting of a black, long tunic, with gold stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar and large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front, over a white shirt, and matching pants and shoes. His beloved scarf encircling his neck as always and adding a sophisticate yet humble look to his new clothing; not wanting to leave it aside in a day so import as that one._

_He was dressed perfectly for the occasion._

"_Step closer, Dragneel." Said Guran Doma with a ceremonial deep voice, Natsu did as told and got up on the stage, stopping in front of the old wizard and nodding while giving his most serious eyes. Guran looked at him from top to bottom and sighed quietly before proceeding. "Kneel."_

"_Natsu Dragneel, for your actions during the short war that we held against the organization of foreigners 'Shintsuki', you've been elected by the Magic Council and the King of Fiore to receive the title of Wizard Saint." Guran then nodded to one of the councilmen at his side, the guy coming to stand at his side with a close box that when he open it, showed the medallion that showed a wizard as saint; the Chairman of the Council grabbed the object with both hands and turned to the kneeling Dragon-Slayer, putting the medallion around his neck and over his scarf._

_Guran nodded to him and with the now wizard saint standing, turned to face the public, his cane hitting the stage to silence the cheering populace when he was about to speak._

"_People and Mages of Fiore, I gladly present to you, the new addition to the Ten Wizard Saints," He said in his ceremonial deep voice while raising both arms to make emphasis of the importance of the moment. "The Fire-bearer, S-class mage of Fairy Tail; Natsu Dragneel!"_

* * *

><p><em>Actual time<em>

"That's when you were name Saint, but it doesn't explain why you're now considered a threat and one of the bad guys." Said Relio to me while scratching his chin, the others nodding at his words before urging me to continue; though, I didn't wanted to, so I cut short the explanation. Sighing sadly when the memory of that dreadful day came to my mind, it was something that I wasn't fond of ever doing in the first place.

"I didn't defeat the organization or its leader, I was the leader; the defeat that they suffered at my hands was just a screen to get them inside Era like prisoners and to make me earn a position of power from which I was able to gain classified information from the Council and later free my co-conspirators…" This earned me shocked expressions, I looked down in shame.

"Then, you attacked the Council from the inside?" I nodded at Mary's question. "Then that's why you earned the tag of Wizard Fiend and that strange nickname…"

"The Wizard Fiend thing came later; I earned the nickname of Ignifer during the battles against my old friends of Fairy Tail, I showed my mastery in Fire Magic which together with my Dragon-Slayer magic was almost invincible…"

"Almost?" Kaki asked me, the thought of using black flames in a near future charming him to hear more; I narrowed my eyes at him to make him forget about such an idea and nodded.

"The flames of a Dragon-Slayer are powered not only by magic, but by heart too; each flame that I use has a different feeling empowering it…" I explained while closing my eyes and remembering my actions from before losing consciousness. "Red flames are powered by bravery; Green flames by envy; Blue flames by friendship; Purple flames by jealousy…"

"And Black flames?" Asked Relio while shuddering at the memory, I was about to respond but Nova; who was strangely quiet up until now, did the explanation for me.

"By rage… You were enraged at that mage Brenner for telling me something that you didn't want me to know." She shot me a betrayed look, to what I nodded sadly again.

"Yeah, it's like she said." The kids stood quietly at my words, looking down in thinking while letting me there to kill myself with the dreadful feeling at the pit of my stomach that was settling because of my expectation to their reactions. "Hey, if you're going to talk or think or whatever for a long time, can you untie me?"

"No, if we do that, you will run away to avoid further questioning and now that we have you in this position, we're not going to release you until we're satisfied." Nova said while crossing her arms, closing her eyes to imagine the situation and nodding to her words; Kaki laughed at my failed attempt to get away, to which I growled fiercely, scarring the hell out of him so much that he hide behind my daughter. I sighed tiredly before moving around in my position and getting myself comfortable; if they were going to think about some more questions then, I could get more comfortable to wait.

"You said that this was nineteen years ago, that means that Nova hadn't been born at that time, right?" I widened my eyes in surprised at Mary's question and looking at her, I saw a strange glint in her eyes and a devious smile on her face… Oh, shit; she wasn't going to ask me about THAT, right?

"R-right…" I answered nervously, her smile widened and I could swear that I heard a dark cackle from her.

"And, if we think about it, Nova is eighteen years old right now; so…"

"M-mary! Stop! That's not something good to ask him!" Relio said with an embarrass blush on his face, understanding her line of thinking. Nova and Kaki though, were expecting the new Celestial mage to continue with her rambling; not fully grasping what was going on. I gulped down in fear, this wasn't going to be good… and to make it worse; she stepped close to me and touched my forehead, casting the Truth Tell spell before her smile turned to a wide grin.

"Where was Nova's mother during the ceremony?"

"She was watching me with the guild; in a balcony given to the S-class mages and Master Gildartz, so they could witness the ceremony from a better spot."

"Did you celebrate your new title with the guild that night?

"Yes, in a compound handed to us by the Council while we stayed in Era."

"Did you drink a bit too much during that party?"

"Mary!" Relio tried to stop her, instead of stopping me from talking; idiot.

"Yes, your father challenged me to a drinking contest and I won." I smirked at her annoyed expression when I said that, I was under a spell so I didn't lie; but then she smirked again; roles changed as fast as they did the first time. I gulped down in fear and turned my head to look at Nova, she was expecting the next question.

This was something that she SERIOUSLY didn't need to know!

"Did you confess to Erza-san that night?" My daughter's eyes widened in realization, she now knew what this… devil was planning to ask.

"Yes, outside the city, in a field of lilies under the clear midnight sky." Yes, I'm a romantic… sometimes. All of them blushed slightly at my words, while I was dying from the furious blush and embarrassment that was coming to my face at remembering… that night.

"Were you two… alone?" Nova was about to stop her but then it seemed that she changed her mind, surely her mother's perverted vein appearing on her. Kaki sat on the floor while expecting to hear more, he seemed to be taking notes… I frown at that, but when I turned to look at Relio, he was doing the same… My jaw dropped to the floor.

I was doomed.

"Yes, I didn't sense anybody close."

"Did you start with a kiss or a hug?"

"She pinned me to the ground and did both at the same time." The girl seemed to be getting enough of the picture, her legs were wobbling at imagining the scene and the blush on her face grew in width.

"A-and then, what happened?"

I told them. I told them everything dammit! Never in my life I have been so ashamed, well, maybe when… no, that wasn't like this situation or even close to it.

Either way, I was bashed to the limits, my most private and dear moment spilled out to some kids in the most humiliating way… "…Eight hours later, we returned to the compound hand in hand…" I'm not going to help them again, next time I'll watch from the distance; a safe distance.

Mary passed out when the story ended, a nosebleed and a dreamy look with Nova almost following her, the boys were blushing but with serious faces; nodding to me in an sympathetic fashion… they felt sorry for me but proud at the same time. I felt like dying on the spot, now, nothing that they said would be worse than this; I just bare my soul and heart to them, what else could they ask me?

"Was making mother fall in love with you… part of your plan?" Nova said after some minutes, quickly recovered of the past story and with a calm serious face that would have made Erza proud. I raise an eyebrow at the question, it was good to get doubts out of the system but she could trust in me a little more; I shook my head in response.

"No, it wasn't. In fact, my partners told me to avoid getting too close to anyone during the whole deal."

"Then why did you do it?" I heard the contained pain in her voice, my face softened at that.

"I love her; I couldn't contain my feelings towards her anymore after being separated for so long from her." She nodded before turning around and walking to the forest with a stoic face, I followed her with eyes, before looking at the two other boys… and calling their attention. They looked at me with wondering eyes, asking me what I wanted but I shook my head before speaking again. "Don't tell her but the spell of your friend here stopped when she passed out…"

"Then, you just lie to her before?" Alzack's kid asked me, I shook my head slowly.

"I didn't lie, not about that, I swear." They nodded seriously at my words, standing up and going to raise Mary from the ground to take her to the camp; I called my brother to stop.

"Kaki," Said boy turned to me in question, I signaled him in the direction that my daughter went with my head before asking him seriously. "Do you like it when she cries?"

The boy shook his head furiously, a frown settling on his features that made me remember the brat that I used to be; I smiled encouragingly at him.

"Then go after her, don't leave her alone to cry by herself…" He stopped to think at my words for a moment before nodding seriously and dropping his partner's body on the ground; letting her hit with her head hard on the ground much to his partner's surprised, and he went after Nova.

Relio shoot me a dead glare for making him go away but it softened later, understanding what I was trying to do and carrying the girl to the camp on his own. I looked in the direction in which both kids went and smiled, that strange voice wanted me to do more; here's more.

"Okay, time for me to leave…" I tried to stand up but failed miserably, falling hard on my side and grunting in pain at my stupidity. I forgot that I was tied up! "Is someone going to untie me?"

Silence. Everyone left to do their business and they left me here, alone and tied; and it was getting dark.

"Crap…"

* * *

><p><em>Kaki's POV<em>

I followed her quietly, watching her walking figure from afar, stopping myself from running to catch up to her and talk to her; not fully knowing what I could say or do but understanding that I couldn't left her alone after what she heard. I frown at my brother; the things he did all those years ago caused pain at that moment and were causing pain now, something that made me feel angry and sorry for him at the same time. He was trying to mend his mistakes now with Nova and her mother, and every step he took always drive him two back.

So sad… but to be expected, he would have to work harder from now on to make those painful memories a matter of the past.

And as his brother, I was going to help him in whatever way I cou… "Ugh!"

I hit against something hard and fell to the floor with it, dumb of me for walking while thinking; who told me that thinking had its disadvantages? …Oh, brother did… I opened my eyes after growling in pain for the hard thing that got in my way and I was surprised with what I saw, beautiful brown eyes, scarlet hair, silver armor… I tripped with Nova! I stood up quickly, putting a hand behind my head and bowing quickly at her while apologizing for my mistake; earning a surprised look from her before she chuckled at my reaction. I stopped my actions and looked at her dumbly before laughing with her and offering her a hand to help her stand back up which she took quickly.

Dusting her clothes of dirt and some little branches, she turned to look at me with a questioning gaze, expecting me to explain why I was following her. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment before shrugging, not really knowing what to say. She nodded at my strange answer and turned around to continue with her walking, I followed her close now until we arrived to the other side of the island; at the border of a cliff she stopped and turned to look at me again before opening her mouth to say something… I held up a hand to stop her, thinking that I already knew what she was going to say.

"Brother hided those things from you because he knew that this would be your reaction…" She looked at me questioningly and chuckled again, I frown, wasn't that what she was going to say?

"And what would have been my reaction?" She asked slightly amused, I looked at the red sky while raising my hand to count with my fingers.

"You were going to seek quietness to think about what you heard, you were going to curse his name and later cry for your bad luck in life… Sorry…" She looked troubled with what I said so I apologized before walking to stand behind her and close to the cliff, looking how the water clashed against the rocks. "You know that you don't need to bear this burden on your own, right?"

"I… Yes…" She said to me doubtfully before turning around and walking to stand at my side, looking at the same thing that I was; I shook my head in response.

"No, you don't, otherwise we wouldn't be here," I said to her as a matter of fact, she looked to a side with a frown. "Nova, all fathers have their troubles from the past, that's something that we cannot change."

"But we can think about it and decide if we are okay with them for doing those things." I shook my head again.

"Don't judge people for their pasts Nova, what would you do in your father's place? I; in his place, would try to fix my mistakes from the past, hoping that one day people can overlook what I did and focus on what I am now." It was her turn to shake her head in negative.

"But what happens to all the pain that those actions brought? Shrugged them away? Those things will always be there to remember what a person can be capable of, and for my father; even if I try to trust in him, I don't think I can fully give my trust knowing what he did to my mother and I…" She inhaled some air, looking with half lidded eyes at the sunset. "And now, I have another reason, I just happened to find out that he was a Wizard Saint, betrayed the council from the inside and gained the title of Fiend…"

"I know Nova, I was there hearing it too but still I believe that he deserves our trust… he's seriously trying Nova, otherwise he wouldn't take so many efforts in hiding his past from you and me…"

"…" She stood quiet at that one. I continued.

"Nova, he's your father, his past is behind him now and this is the present. He wasn't with you before but he's here now, would you be so idiotic as to miss this chance? Besides, he's already suffering a lot for what he did so don't make it harder for him." She looked at me with angry eyes, resentment dripping with a hint of her voice cracking down... either that or I went a 'little' beyond my limit by calling her 'idiotic'.

"Then why did he do it! ? Why did he left mom and I alone and betrayed the guild! ?" I looked at her sadly, shaking my head in answer… and sighed internally in relief.

"I don't know Nova, I know the same as you about all this, but I do know something;" I turned to face her, pulling her to an embrace; that seemed to surprised her, and whispered to her ear. "He will tell us everything; everything, we just need to give him time… Situations like the one from today will repeat and he will be force to tell us even those things that he wasn't even planning on telling us… He and us need patience, we can't ask for the world from one day to the other…"

"But…!" I tightened my embrace, stopping her from saying more.

"Nova, be patient, as me that I had to wait all this time for a moment and an excuse to hold you close to me…" She flinched lightly at my indirect confession, slowly returning the hug that I was giving her; I smiled at her action. "Patience rewards those that listen to her, right?"

"I-I think so…" I laughed slightly at her shy reply, earning a small kick on my leg which almost made me laugh harder.

"So, will you give him a chance?" I separated from her, grabbing her from both her shoulders and forcing her to look at me in the eyes; she seemed doubtful for a second but later, shook his head and smiled in reply. I grinned and embrace her again. "That's the Nova I know!"

"Good, now that we settle this, can you stop hugging me?" I blushed at that question, moving myself to release her but gasping in surprise when she forced me to stay close to her. "Not now Kaki, in a few minutes."

"O-okay…" I was the one stuttering now, which earned me a soft chuckle from her. I smiled again, closing my eyes and hugging her closer to me. "I'll be here all the time you want."

"Good to know…"

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

_Mary's POV_

This was totally weird. From one day to the other Kaki and Nova became so close that I felt the urge to throw up every time that I was close to them or even watched them from afar, what did I miss after I passed out?

Relio doesn't want to tell me; Nova's father… he looks at me with such hatred that it's amazing that I'm alive right now and not turned to a statue of charcoal as that Dark Wizard. Fire-brain and red-head? They won't tell me about it or even talk to me about something else; they're so into each other right now that when Relio tried to tell them about the disappearance of that kid we found on the island they didn't hear him.

"This is annoying…" I muttered to myself while Nova's father rowed to the port city and Relio steadied the course; I got stuck with the love-birds on the center of that boat, lucky me. I heard my partner laughing at my words, making me wish that he weren't the one steadying the boat so I could throw him to the water with a kick. "Shut up…"

"When we get to the dock, I'll use the whirlwind of fire to leave quickly; I can feel the presence of council's guards waiting for us close by…" Everyone looked in his direction and nodded seriously, good, at least they were listening to what he said. "I'm sorry for not being with you on your way back to Magnolia, but I'll cause you a lot of troubles if the guards find me with you…"

After that, we got to the port; stepping out of the boat we said our good byes to Nova's father and we saw him mutter something under his breath before being engulfed in the whirlwind of fire in which he arrived to save us. I opened my eyes in surprise, on the island, I got to see the whirlwind from afar and it didn't seem a big deal; but being in front of it now gave another impression of the fire technique.

"Guess that, that's the end of our journey…" Relio said to us, while we walked to the now bustling town; receiving a cheering and gifts of appreciation for getting rid of what cause them trouble, I was happy to receive those thanks and tokens of gratitude but Nova had to spoil it.

"We didn't do anything; we were going to die if it weren't being because of a mage called Ignifer…"

Nice played, give the credit to someone who needed it, though, the people of the town looked doubtful at her words. Some even dared to say that he brain washed us or force us to say that, Kaki intervened; his eyes fierce at hearing the people called liar at the red-head.

"We are telling the truth! He appeared out of nowhere and when we were about to be kill, he saved us from that wizard fiend!"

Okay, now they seemed to believe us, it seemed that the word 'Fiend' had its own power. The crowd started to disperse and open the road to us; we didn't lose time, we marched out of that city quickly before the rune knights that Natsu said found us to question us about what happened.

Only that we didn't count with Erza-san to be here too; she was standing at the exit of the city with her arms crossed waiting for us. When we came into her view, she looked at us and rooted us to the ground with harsh-narrowed eyes; either she was angry or wanted to lecture us.

"I was called here by the Council; they told me that two strong magic sources were felt on the island from which you're coming from." She looked at every one of us in the eye and later turned to look at the island in the distance. "The two are registered in the records to belong to Davis Brenner aka. Nemuri and _Natsu Dragneel _ aka. _Ignifer…_ Do you happen to know something about it?"

"W-we… uh… this and that… and!" Kaki rambled nervously before shutting his mouth and leaving the talk to Nova, though, when she was about to talk I interfered.

"We got to the island and the next day confronted with the one that you first mentioned he beat us unconscious and when we woke up; we were back in camp with our injuries healed. Nothing more." She looked at me for a good amount of second in which I hold my breath and looked back at her before she sighed and started to walk into the city, raising a hand in good bye.

"Go back to the guild, I'll explain everything."

We looked at her figure walking out of sight and later turned to look at each other, all of us releasing a tired sigh of relief for the luck we had lately before hitting the road and walking back to the guild.

And I hadn't failed to notice the slight blush that Nova had on her face for her mother's action to us, even I had to admit that her mother looked really cool back there.

But she wasn't close to be as my mom!

* * *

><p><em>A week later<em>

_Natsu's POV_

It has been a weak since I showed my truth power to the kids and I still couldn't get out of my mind the betrayed look that my daughter gave me; I buried my face on my hands in thinking, she probably didn't came to our spot this past week because of that. Idiot of me, I should start telling her everything from now on in order to prevent situations like that one happening ever again… if she ever talks to me again.

"I can stand being alone and secluded from the people but I cannot stand it when my little girl is mad at me; what kind of Wizard Fiend am I?" I asked sarcastically to myself, a chuckle and the sound of steps being my answer; I looked up and much to my surprised, Erza was here, walking calmly towards me with an amused expression.

"One that is not evil at all…" She stopped in front of me, making me raise my head to look at her. I sighed before looking the other way, not entirely convince with her answer.

"That's your opinion though; I bet Nova's entirely different…" I heard another laugh, this time coming from my right side and two sets of footsteps coming in my direction. Looking over my shoulder, I was surprised to see Gray and Lucy walking side by side to stand under the shadow of the tree. "And, what are you two doing here?"

"Just paying a visit asshole, you don't own the forest…" Gray said with restrained anger, he still didn't forgive me for what I did. I grunted at him, such was my luck; I just wanted to suffer on my own, what was wrong with that? But then I heard it, the ice mage scratched his cheek with a finger and looked the other way to not face me when saying it. "Thanks… for saving Mary, without you there…"

"I didn't go there to save them, I went there to save my own ass," I said truthfully to them, looking sadly at the grass. "Saving the kids was collateral…"

"Whatever you say, you still saved them…" Oh god, how many knew about this place? Turning my head to my left, I saw Bisca speaking softly to me while coming with Alzack on toe, the gunner just nodding to me in appreciation before both stopped too under the shadow of the tree. "And for that you deserved a small thank you…"

"Well, you said it, now can you leave and let me to my misery?" A chorus of laughter was my answer; I raise an eyebrow at them while standing up, eyeing each one of them questioningly before stopping to looked at Erza. "What's so funny?"

"She doesn't hate you Natsu, in fact, she's constantly talking to me about how powerful and almighty you looked when fighting that other Fiend…"

"Yes, Relio is talking about it too; he's so motivated now that he actually comes earlier than before to train with me…" Alzack said, adding his two cents.

"And Mary, let's just say that she is motivated too… and also, she brought some interesting material for my work…" That last comment made me shudder in response, Lucy's sly smile was something that I didn't wanted to see again. I dropped my head in surrender, a nervous laugh escaping me.

"She told you about it, huh? That little devil…"

"What did you say! ?" I heard Gray say menacingly to me, a fist held in front of him.

"I said that your daughter is a little devil, ice stripper; she casted Truth Tell on me and made me spilled out… what happened after I was named a saint…" Erza's eyes widened as plates in shock at what I said, she grabbed me by the shoulders and asked in a frightened voice.

"You mean what happened at night! ?" I nodded dramatically at her; her next reaction was understandable, she summoned a golden spear much to everyone's surprise and turned to look at the parents of the girl, both of them flinching under her intense gaze, a red glint in her eyes that didn't foretold anything good for Mary. "Where's she?"

"Now Erza, they know already, there's nothing else to do…" She trembled furiously when I moved my hand to grab her shoulder and calm her down, another set of laughs was heard and this time I joined.

"Natsu," She said seriously, making me back away a little and turned to look at everyone; from one moment to the other they were all serious and staring at me. "For what you did, the council is now keeping a closer watch on the guild than before, reason behind why Nova cannot come here to meet you and why Master is furious at you…"

I looked down and frown, everything good came with something bad in my life. But then Erza cough on her fist and continued, her next words almost making cry.

"But, he and the rest of the guild are willing to let you in at least once a year…"

"A month, Erza…" Corrected Lucy while sighing tiredly, making me snicker at the scarlet mage's attempt to fool me.

"Whatever, Freed will write runes around the town to hide your presence from the council but it will last one day and he won't be always around; so don't even think on losing one single day…" She turned to me with a harsh glare, one that made me feel so little that it wasn't a surprised to see me nodded repeatedly at her. "For Nova's sake…"

That last comment surprised me; I looked at her expressionless and later nodded, directing a grateful smile to every one of the presents that was returned in kind. I felt like crying, dammit!

"Thanks for everything guys… and sorry for what I did too…" I started to walk to the forest, raising a hand to say good bye and disappeared from their sight; right now, I just wanted to go and wander around… until things settle down, I would go and do something else. Distract myself with some dark mage hunting or traveling around.

"The Wizard Saint that betrayed everyone and everything in which he believed in and years after, looks for forgiveness while being tagged as the strongest of the Wizard Fiends... Ignifer, the fallen saint…" I smirked jokingly at my words. "Yeah, that's sounds cool…"

**To be continued  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Immediately<strong>_  
><em>

_That night_

_Natsu's POV_

"_Finally, you're doing something…" The voice said to me in an amused tone, I frown at it._

"_Asa? How could it be you? I saw you die…" I said seriously surprise, Asa only laughed._

"_If that's true, who says that you are not crazy for dreaming about a dead person?" My frown deepened. "I am dead Natsu, but my magic still resides in those that have the Dream Control spell on them; that's why I'm here in your mind now…"_

"_Doesn't the spell ends when the caster dies?"_

"_That is true, but this is a residual effect Natsu…"_

"_So that means that it has a limit?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good, because you're annoying…" He laughed in response._

"_Look Natsu, I'm sorry for getting you into this and leaving you and your family in such a state but it was for a good purpose…" I snorted sarcastically. "If it weren't being because of me, you would have disappeared with the rest of your guild on Tenrou Island during the S-class Exam for seven years…"_

"_Seriously?" I asked while raising an eyebrow._

"_Yes, my intervention prevented the appearance of the black dragon and saved your guild from a possible loss of fans around the world…"_

"_What..?"_

"_Sorry; broke the fourth wall in there, what I mean to say Natsu, is that you passed through a lot for a better future and now you must do whatever it takes to recover the things that matter to you so that future can be at your grasp…" I looked down in deep thinking at that. "Your friends don't hate you enough to never see you again, they're just still in shock at what you did and situations like Davis are the ones that will show them that you were, are and will be loyal to them…"_

"_That 'were' is wrong, I showed them that I can betray them if the situation arises…"_

"_Only if it is with good reasons Natsu, that's what I meant with 'do more'… Stop sulking about what you did, stop hiding it; tell them what was happening at the moment to make them understand that you are the reason behind these peaceful times…"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Come on, if they truly are your friends, they'll understand…"_

_I thought about for a long time, some much time that when I realized, it was already time to wake up. Asa's voice sounded weak too; surely the residual magic that was left in me was running out by now._

"_I'll do it, but if something goes wrong, be sure that I'll find a way to revive you just to kill you again…"_

_He laughed heartedly at my words, thing that made me raise an eyebrow in questioning._

_I was talking seriously._

"_Then good luck Natsu, be sure that the author of this fic will help you…"_

"…"

"_I seriously need to stop doing that…"_

_Now it is, truly, no kidding, out of any possible doubt_

_**The End**_

_Of this story at least_

* * *

><p><strong>So, it took a while but here it is, the end of this three-shot. ^^<strong>

**Don't know what to think of it, seriously, I was writing like it was the hardest task in the world and later inspiration struck me.**

**And here you got the chapter.**

**I checked it like a hundred times and, as I said, I don't know what to think of it.**

**So, reviews will be greatly appreciated, it will be the only way to be sure that you like it.**

**Now, I need to leave, I have a poker game in an hour and my friend's house is at the other side of town.**

**Saludos.  
><strong>


End file.
